In order to improve a wearing comfort of a wearer various methods have been devised in absorbent articles. For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosure of a disposable pants as an absorbent article having a waistline gather to be fitted to a waistline of the wearer, in which an end in a longitudinal direction of an absorption member is disposed at a crotch side (inside in the longitudinal direction) than the waistline gather.
The disposable pants described in Patent Literature 1 is structured to arrange an absorption member between a liquid-impermeable sheet and a liquid-permeable sheet, and at least the liquid-impermeable sheet and the absorption member are disposed at the crotch side than the waistline gather. The disposable pants described in Patent Literature 1 is a disposable diaper in which the absorption member and the liquid-impermeable sheet and the waistline gather are disposed so that the absorption member and the waistline gather do not overlap with each other, the liquid-impermeable sheet and the waistline gather do not overlap with each other, and which is high in ventilation property, and which is capable of improving the wearing comfort of the wearer, in comparison with a disposable pants in which the absorption member and the waistline gather overlap each other, and the liquid-impermeable sheet and the waistline gather overlap each other (refer to Patent Literature 1, Paragraph 0009, FIG. 1, and FIG. 2 or the like).